Wrong Place at the Wrong Time
by con14
Summary: Anna invites Kristoff to a party along with Elsa, but he feels out of place among royalty. However the evening takes a bad turn when a group of hostile men take the castle hostage. Now it's up to Kristoff to stop them and save the hostages. Die Hard Parody. Rated T for violence, swearing and sexual innuendo. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Now before I begin the story, I just want to inform that for this story to work, its set somewhere in the 19****th**** century, so there are guns. I saw the movie, and based on some of the things I've seen it seems plausible, and if not, please keep an open mind.**

Kristoff finished a button on his shirt which anna gave him for the night. He looked at himself in the mirror, he was wearing a dark blue jacket with gold trimming, black pant and black leather boots, he looked kind of like an aristocrat, but he was nervous. It had been a year since the eternal winter, and the two of them have started a relationship, although she confirmed to her sister that it wasn't going to be like Hans and that they are going to wait before jumping into something. As Kristoff was inspecting himself, he noticed a certain snowman walking into the room.

"Hello Kristoff." He said.

"Hey Olaf." He responded.

"I just came up here to make sure that everything was fine." He said.

"We'll see about that, now honest opinion, how do I look?" He asked.

"You look fancy but uncomfortable." He answered.

"Okay good enough." He said.

"Why are you dressed like that anyway?" Olaf asked.

"Because Anna and Elsa were invited to some party and Anna wanted me to come as her guest." Kristoff answered.

"Well you don't seem excited about it." He said.

"Well I'm not, but it means a lot to Anna, so even though this shirt is itchy and these boots are killing me, so for Anna's sake I'm going to suck it up and enjoy it." He explained.

"Good for you, but they left for that party hours ago." Olaf said.

"I know, I had get some work done, I told them I would meet them later." He said.

"Oh okay." He said.

Kristoff took one last look at himself in the mirror before he turned and walked out of the room, ever since the incident, Anna convinced Elsa to let Kristoff live in the castle, as long as there wasn't any funny business going on between the two. The mountain man made his way to the front gate and was greeted by a warm evening breeze and he saw that the sun was setting.

"Here Sven." He called.

Within minutes a large reindeer came running in and Kristoff happily greeted his longtime companion.

"Well Sven, you ready to go?" He asked.

Sven nodded smiling and Kristoff jumped onto his back and rode off into the mountains. The party they were attending was being held at the estate of Lord Hurst, he is a very wealthy and influential political figure who lives on the other side of the North Mountains. His estate is located in a small village not as big and Arendelle but still impressive. He was hosting the party as a way to celebrate Elsa's rule because her coronation was ruined because of the winter. Kristoff and Sven for a bit, it was easier to travel the mountains without the snow, sometime later, he arrived at the front gate of the village and the sun was just behind the horizon.

"Well, let's get this over with." He said to himself.

He dismounted Sven and led him through the gate, and when he got in, it was crazy, the whole village was buzzing about the night's festivities, along with Elsa and Anna, Hurst had invited several other royals, it looked like it was going to be a big event.

"Excuse me sir." A voice said.

Kristoff turned around and saw a slim man wearing a uniform coming up to him.

"May I take your steed?" He asked referring to Sven.

"Oh yeah of course." He said giving him the reigns.

Sven looked at him unsure of the situation.

"Relax Sven everything will be fine. Oh and make sure you feed him these." He said handing a bag of carrots.

"No problem sir." He said as he led Sven to the stables.

Kristoff turned towards to center of town and he could instantly tell which one the Lord's house was. First off it wasn't much of a house as more of a palace, but not like the one in Arendelle, had a main floor with large windows surrounded by a well maintained garden. But the aspect that drew his eye was the large tower at the center, it was huge, almost 400 feet tall complete with windows, but upon further inspection he noticed that some parts were incomplete. After a few minutes he was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Kristoff." He heard.

He turned around and saw Anna smiling at him, she was wearing the same dress she wore for Elsa's coronation and to him she looked beautiful.

"I'm glad you made it." She said.

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss this for the world." He said trying to keep a smile.

"That's good to hear and might I add you look very handsome tonight." She said.

"Thanks, and you look absolutely stunning." He said.

"Do you really mean that, or are you just saying that because I complimented you." She joked.

Kristoff snickered a little at the joke, truth be told, she looks beautiful in almost anything.

"Good to see you Kristoff." Elsa said.

Kristoff turned and noticed Elsa wearing a beautiful dress which she most likely made with her powers.

"Thank you you're majesty." He said.

"Kristoff please, I think we've known each other long enough for you to call me Elsa." She said.

"If you say so." He said.

Kristoff was always nervous around Elsa, even though he and Anna have been together for a year, he still addressed her as queen and always tried to avoid making her angry, not because she was queen, but because she was Anna's older sister. If he ever did anything wrong, he would have to answer to her.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get inside the party has already started." Anna said.

"Ladies first." Kristoff said.

The trio walked towards the main entrance, when they entered through the large doors Kristoff was immediately overwhelmed by the interior, it was all well decorated with paintings and intricate carvings. They walked to the end of a large hallway and were stopped by another man in uniform who standing in front of the door to the main ballroom.

"Invitations please?" He asked.

Elsa took out a piece of paper and gave it to him.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle, and this man is our guest." She said referring to Kristoff.

"Very well, go on in." He said.

"Thank you." Elsa said.

They walked towards the door and a couple of men opened it for them, and Kristoff was again shocked by the enormity of the ballroom, he then started having second thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"I don't know if I can do this." He said.

Anna noticed that he was getting a little jittery so she grabbed his hand with her own, and it seemed to relax him a bit.

"It'll be fine don't worry." She said.

"Okay." He said with a smile.

They all walked into the ballroom and Kristoff thought to himself.

_What's the worst that can happen?_


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile outside the village, a large covered wagon was speeding towards the gate, when it gets there, the valet came out to speak with the driver.

"Evening sir, may I take your carriage?" He asked.

The driver just looked at him for a second with a hard look on his face that kind of made the valet uncomfortable.

"No thank you, I won't be long." He said.

He snapped the reigns and the horses began moving. Meanwhile back inside the castle, the trio were trying to mingle with the others, Anna and Elsa had much better luck than Kristoff, he wasn't use to this kind of crowed, he grew up the mountains with trolls, he knew nothing about high society. He tried to engage in some form of conversation, but he could not keep with what they were talking about, he needed a break, so he went over the bar.

"Good evening sir what can I get for you?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah can I just get a shot of whiskey?" He asked.

"Certainly sir." He said.

He went on to making the drink, and as Kristoff waited, another man came to join him, this particular gentleman was wearing very regal attire such as an ordained vest. He was fairly old, possibly somewhere in his 50's with greying brown hair and a small mustache.

"Brandy on the rocks." He ordered.

"Right away sir." The bartender said.

The two men just stood there without saying anything just patiently waiting for their drinks.

"Your whiskey sir." The bartender said handing Kristoff his drink.

"Thanks." He said.

The man next to him and noticed his drink.

"Having a tough night son?" He asked.

"What?" Kristoff asked confused.

"Well no one orders a shot of whiskey unless they're having a tough night." He said.

"Okay maybe I am." He said.

"Your Brandy sir." The bartender said.

"Thank you." He said.

"So what about you, your night going any better?" Kristoff asked.

"Well it's been busy, I have to keep a lot of things organized for tonight." He said.

"Wow looks like you beat me, I didn't even want to come." He said.

"Then why are you here?" He asked.

"I'm doing it because it means a lot to my girlfriend." He said.

"Ah now I get it." He said.

"I mean I don't even fit in around here, I'm not a royal, and I have no idea what a lot of these people are talking about." He said.

"Yeah, and trust it's not easier when you do understand." He said.

"Yeah, you know what, how rude of me, Kristoff Bjorgman." He said offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you Kristoff, Dieter Hurst." He said shaking his hand.

Kristoff then got a confused look on his face and looked closer at the man whose hand he was shaking, and then he became shocked.

"Oh my god Lord Hurst, I am so sorry, I didn't it was you." Kristoff said.

"Relax Kristoff you didn't do anything wrong, in fact I'm glad you didn't know who I was or otherwise we wouldn't have such a compelling conversation." He joked.

"Really?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, most people I talk to just talk about politics." He said.

"Interesting." He said.

"So who are you here with?" Dieter asked.

"Oh I'm here with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." He said.

"Oh and which one is the girlfriend?" He asked.

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"Girlfriend, you said you were because of her." He reminded.

"Oh right, Princess Anna." He answered.

"Oh lucky you." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." He said.

Speaking of Anna, she was mingling with some of the guests and enjoying the music coming from the orchestra, all the while she was trying to keep on an eye on Kristoff to make sure he was okay. She realized he was out of his element here and she hoped that he was fine, but she brought out of her thought by a voice.

"Princess Anna." The voice said.

She turned and noticed a man around her age walking towards her, he was a little taller than she was and as well dressed as everyone else, and he well groomed black hair and a smile on his face. Anna took a good look at him and instantly smiled.

"Demetri." She said excitedly.

She went up to him and he greeted her in the traditional fashion of kissing her hand.

"I'm glad you made it." He said.

"Same here." She replied.

"Anna there you are." Elsa said.

"Elsa come here I want you meet someone." She said.

Anna brought Elsa over to Demetri and he greeted her the same way he did Elsa.

"Good Evening your majesty." He said.

"Hello Demetri it's a pleasure to meet you, now tell me, how do you know Anna?" She asked.

"Oh well you see I'm the head of trade in my country and a few months ago I came to Arendelle to oversee a delivery and I met your sister here and we got to know each other." He said.

"Really well that's an interesting story, can you pardon me for one second I need to speak with Anna." She said.

"Oh of course." He said.

She pulled Anna away and spoke to her privately.

"Well you seemed to have made a good friend." She said.

"Yeah, he's a very nice guy." She said.

"Just a quick question, did you mention anything about Kristoff?" She asked.

"Of course I did Elsa, I made it clear to him about my relationship with Kristoff and he's okay with it." She said.

"Okay, sorry I just wanted to make sure." She said.

"Excuse I hope I'm not interrupting." Demetri said.

"Of course not we were done talking." Elsa said.

"Well I almost forgot something." He said.

He took out a small box from pocket and held it in his hand.

"I had this made as a token of gratitude for Anna's hospitality." He said.

He opened the box and revealed a beautifully made gold bracelet with elegant carvings imprinted on it.

"Oh my, it's beautiful." Anna said.

"May I?" He asked.

He placed the bracelet on Anna's wrist and she was dumbfounded.

"Demetri, this is lovely, but I can't accept this." Anna said.

"Oh please I insist." He said.

Elsa was watching this transpire and was starting to get a bad feeling, and it was just going to get worst because outside the castle the large wagon made its way to the front entrance and out of the back came 2 men, the taller one had dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, a soul patch on his chin and was wearing a black jacket. The shorter of the two was wearing glasses, he had short blonde hair and was wearing a brown vest and white undershirt. The two men walked towards the entrance while the wagon pulled away and went to the back were supplies would be delivered, the back was deserted and the wagon pulled up to the large doors. Soon more men came out of the back and they made their way to the doors, many of them were wearing regular clothes like coats, shirts and vests. Several of them were carrying large heavy boxes and others were carrying bags around their shoulders as they all entered through the doors, meanwhile the two men entered the main entrance but where stopped by the doorman.

"Invitations please?" He asked.

"Yes of course." The taller man said as he reached into his jacket pocket.

"I'm must say it probably gets pretty boring just standing around while the real party is going on behind you." The shorter one answered.

The doorman was about respond when he heard the other man speak.

"Here it is." He said.

The doorman turned back to look but was met the inside of revolver barrel, and before he could react, the man holding the gun pulled the trigger and shot him in the head.

"Well now that's just not good lying down on the job." The shorter man said to the doorman's body.

The two other doormen who were taking a break heard the gunshot, but before they could do anything, a small ceramic ball came flying from around the corner and when it hit it blew releasing a deafening sound and blinding light, leaving them completely disoriented. The two men came around the corner and the one with the ponytail shot them both dead.

"Well that was easy enough, let's meet up with the others." He said.

Meanwhile in the back, the others were making their way to the center and one of the guards came walking by and noticed them.

"Hey you're not supposed to be back here." He said.

However one of the intruders took out a knife and swiftly stabbed him through the chest while covering his mouth to make sure he didn't scream. After that was done they made their way to the ballroom, where everyone was unaware of what was going on. Several of the intruders made their way to several entrances and exits and sealed them off with chains and locks. Back at the party, Kristoff was still talking with Lord Hurst.

"I have to admit this is a very nice place you got here." He said.

"Thank you, I'm quite proud of it myself." He said.

"I noticed the big tower in the middle." He said.

"Oh that, well that's a new addition, you see I needed to expand, but I didn't want to force people out of their homes." He explained.

"So you built up instead of out." Kristoff said.

"Exactly, personally I think it's a little too big." He said.

"Yeah, how tall is it, 400 feet?" He asked.

"425 to be exact, and it's not even done yet, there are floors still under construction." He said.

"I noticed that." He said.

As they continued to talk, Kristoff looked around the room and noticed Anna talking with some guy he's never seen before, now he likes to consider himself not the jealous type, but for some reason it looked like the guy was getting too close to Anna for comfort.

"Umm, excuse Lord Hurst, I need to do something real quick." He said.

"Go ahead by all means." Dieter said.

"Thank you." Kristoff said.

Kristoff hastily made his way through the crowd and he came up to Anna and the guy she was talking to.

"So I was just thinking that we should get together sometime and talk?" Demetri asked.

"Well umm…" Anna tried to answer but was interrupted by Kristoff.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Kristoff asked.

"Kristoff." Anna said surprised.

"Oh sorry I didn't notice you there." Demetri said.

"Kristoff, this is Demetri." Anna introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Kristoff said doing his best to smile.

He took Demetri's hand and started to shake it.

"Well nice to meet you Kristoff, Anna's told me a lot about you." Demetri said.

"Really, because she hasn't said a lot about you." Kristoff said.

"Well, that's unfortunate." He said.

"Yeah that is unfortunate." He said looking at Anna.

"I told you I knew a man named Demetri." Anna said.

"And that's all you said." He retorted.

"Does it really matter?" She asked.

"Well I'm just saying you could have added a little more detail so that…" He trailed off when he saw Anna's wrist.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Where did you get that?" He asked referring to the bracelet.

"Oh this, it's from Demetri." She said.

"I gave it to her as a gift." He said.

"Did you now." Kristoff said.

"Demetri could you excuse us for a second?" Anna asked.

"Sure." Demetri answered.

Anna led Kristoff away and spoke to him in private.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked.

"Nothing, I'm just getting to know a guy you've met and never mentioned before other than his name." He said.

"Why are making such a big deal about this?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm not use to all this high society, and I don't know how this work here." He said.

"Look Kristoff, can we talk about this later when we get home?" Anna asked.

"Yeah sure, you go talk to Demetri and I'll go way over there, enjoy yourself." He said walking away.

"Kristoff." Anna called after him, but he was already out of earshot.

Kristoff walked back to the bar to see Lord Hurst still there. He walked over and Dieter knew something was wrong.

"You alright there Kristoff?" He asked.

"Not really." He said.

Kristoff looked around and then turned back to Hurst.

"Hey question, do you have a bathroom or something around here?" He asked.

"Oh yes, it's down that hallway third door on your left." He directed.

"Thanks." Kristoff said as he made his way through the crowd.

Anna went back to Demetri and tried to explain what just happened.

"Sorry about that." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure he didn't mean it." He said.

"Anna have you seen Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah I just talked to him and he left." Anna said.

"Ah Queen Elsa there you are." Lord Hurst said.

"Lord Hurst, it's good to see you." Elsa greeted.

"Same to you, I'm glad you both could make it." He said.

"Thank you for inviting us." Anna said.

"Please it wouldn't be a party without the royal family of Arendelle, speaking of which what happened with Kristoff?" He asked.

"Pardon me?" Anna asked.

"Well I was talking with him and he seemed a bit down." He said.

"He spoke with you?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, charming young man but he seemed depressed." He said.

Anna got a little worried at what he said.

"Where is he now?" Anna asked.

"Oh he's probably in the bathroom, I'm sure he'll be out shortly." He said.

Not too far from them, Kristoff was making his way to the bathroom, he walked down the hall and was looking around.

"Okay now which door did he say it was?" He asked himself.

He looked and saw a door and decided to open it, unfortunately it wasn't the bathroom, it was a small room where he saw a man a woman starting to take their clothes off, and they immediately stopped when they noticed him.

"Hey!" Shouted the man.

"Sorry!" Kristoff apologized.

He immediately closed the door and backed away, shocked at what he saw.

"Geez, aristocrats." He said.

He went over to the next door and carefully opened it, but luckily it was the bathroom.

"Finally." He said.

Meanwhile, just outside of the ballroom, the intruders all gathered at different entrances, one of them peaked inside and then he looked at the others who were armed with repeating rifles, revolvers and shotguns.

"Let's move." He said.

They all slowly moved slowly inside, many of the partygoers were unaware of their presence, they got inside and closed the door behind them, and surveyed the area, and then one of them pointed their gun to the ceiling and fired.


	3. Chapter 3

Kristoff was in the bathroom just trying to relax from the party, and while he was doing that, he was feeling guilty about getting angry with Anna, maybe he did overreact, either way he'll talk to her about it after the party. Another thing he did was take off his boots because they were killing him, they were too tight, so he took them off and was now rubbing his foot and then he placed them on the floor and felt the refreshingly cool stone. He also took the liberty of removing his jacket, now he was wearing a dark blue short sleeved undershirt.

"Alright, much better." He said standing up.

He was about to put his boots back on when all of a sudden he heard several loud noises coming from outside, at first he didn't what it was, but then he realized that they were gun shots. Soon he heard screaming coming from outside, he wanted to rush out to see what was going on, but years of experience told him not to, but still he wanted to see. He carefully walked to the door and slowly opened it, peaking outside he vaguely saw several men armed with firearms rounding people up. In the main room everyone was panicking and many were trying to get out, however the armed assailants guarded the doors.

"Everyone get on the ground now!" One of them shouted as he fired another shot into the air.

They did what they said and kneeled down on the floor, Anna and Elsa did the same although Elsa was planning to use her powers, but she wasn't sure what to do. Anna was worried, not just for her or her sister, but for Kristoff because she had no idea where he was.

"Search the rooms." One of the men said.

Two men holding Winchester repeating rifles went off into the hallway were Kristoff went and started checking rooms. Kristoff was watching and started to panic when one of them were coming down the hall. He tried thinking of an escape plan, then he noticed a staircase across from him, unfortunately he would be able to get to it without being spotted. Just as he got close to the door, he heard something and turned around and saw his cohort busting the other door down revealing the couple from earlier.

"Hey what the hell!" The man shouted.

"Out both of you!" He shouted pointing his gun at them.

They instantly complied and ran out of the room to join the others at gun point. The other gunman turns around and then opens the bathroom door to find that no one was in there, he turned around and left to join the others. Luckily he didn't notice a particular mountain man sneaking past him and going up the stair case. Kristoff ran up the stairs in his bare feet, honestly he's glad he didn't put his shirt and boots back on, not just because he didn't have time, but because they were uncomfortable and without him, he would be able to move more easily. When he got to the next floor he opened the door and peeked inside and saw several other men with guns carrying a large box.

"What the hell are they carrying?" He whispered to himself.

He closed the door quietly and continued up the stairs, back in the ballroom all the guests where on the ground while the men holding the guns stood around keeping their weapons fixed on them. Everyone was panicking, their collective voices echoed throughout the entire room. One man looked at them he was dressed in a black suit with a black vest and jacket, he had dark brown hair that was combed and he had a goatee. He looked over the crowed, then he brought his hand up and tried to get their attention.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen if I may have your attention please?" He announced.

As soon as he said that the noises started to die down and the crowd turned their attention to him. He straightened himself up and began to speak.

"Thank you, now I apologize for disrupting your evening, but for right now if you will give me your undivided attention everything will go smoothly." He explained.

"This is not good." Anna whispered to Elsa.

The man whom everyone considers to be the leader of the group continued to survey the group, as if looking for someone.

"Now I can understand that many of you are probably scared and confused that is a natural feeling, yet it most likely foreign to many of you. Many of you enjoy lives of luxury and prestige, but tonight you will experience what it's like to a victim of someone in power." He said.

The hostages looked at each other trying to understand what he's talking about. The leader took a step forward which caused many of them to recoil in fear.

"To begin tonight's festivities I will ask one question, were is Lord Dieter Hurst?" He asked.

Elsa who is next to Hurst notices him tensing up, she puts her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Lord Dieter Gunther Hurst, if you are present please stand up." He said.

He looked around and no one was standing up, even though he was annoyed, he continued talking, at this point he was among the crowd and people cringed whenever he got near them.

"If Lord Hurst doesn't show himself, I'll be force to ask people individually for his whereabouts and if I still don't get an answer, I'll resort to using unpleasant means until he reveals…" He was saying until he was interrupted by Lord Hurst standing up.

"Enough." He said.

"Himself." He said with a smile.

"I am Lord Hurst, whatever you want you can talk to me." He said.

"Ah Lord Hurst, such a pleasure to meet you." He said.

"What do you want?" Hurst asked.

"I'd be more than happy to tell you, but could please continue in a more private location?" He asked.

"Very well, how about my private study, its six floors about us." He said grudgingly.

"Excellent shall we." He said having two of his henchmen lead him away.

As this was happening, he spotted Elsa and his eyes quickly lit up with surprise.

"Hold on, we seem to have a very special guest with us tonight, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." He said.

Both Elsa and Anna didn't like where this was going.

"Yes your majesty, I know who you are, I also know what you can do, which means that I must take necessary precautions." He said.

"What precautions?" Elsa asked.

"Oh basically it means that if you try anything funny, life try to freeze my associates, they will shoot either you or someone else here before you get a chance." He said.

Elsa was shocked at what she had just heard, the leader then continued to talk.

"Tell me your majesty, do you think your powers are as fast as bullet?" He asked.

Elsa didn't say anything, this man was threatening to kill someone if she tried to do something. The leader must have seen her expression because he let out a soft chuckle.

"I didn't think so. Now Lord Hurst shall we adjourn to the study." He said.

He and a few of his henchmen escorted Hurst the stairs and he led them to his study. It was a large room, complete with bookshelves and several tables and chairs. The assailants escorted Hurst into a small office that was in the study, it was separated from the rest of the room by a glass wall. Hurst sat down in his desk across from the leader.

"I must say this quite a nice little space you have here, I myself love to sit down with a good book." The leader said.

"Can you stop the pleasantries and tell me why you're here?" Hurst asked.

"Straight to the point, you're a very direct man your lordship." He said.

While they were talking, they didn't notice Kristoff sneaking into the room, he moved as slowly and quietly as he could. He saw Hurst being taken into the room so he followed them, hoping to see what they were planning. Kristoff kept low to avoid detection and hid himself under a table close to the group, there he silently listened to their conversation, and from where he was he could see three men, one was the leader but all he couldn't see his face. He noticed another man holding a gun and the other was waiting patiently.

"First of all allow me to apologize for breaking into your lovely home, but now let's move onto business." The leader said.

"What kind of business and who are you anyway?" Hurst asked.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Johan and these are my associates." He started.

He first pointed to the man holding the gun, who was actually the same man who shot the guard at the entrance.

"This is Reidar." He said.

He then pointed to man sitting down who was the second man at the entrance.

"And this is Henrik." He said.

"What do you want?" Hurst asked.

"Well you see, we came here to relieve of the contents of the vault several floors above us." Johan explained.

"The vault, you want the gold and jewels don't you?" Hurst asked.

"Oh now sir you think too small, I'm not interested in petty trinkets, what I am interested in are the deeds." He said.

"What deeds?" Hurst asked.

"The deeds that you have acquired from purchasing several thousand acres of land over the last few years which when acquired will give me complete ownership." He explained.

"Why would you want land, surely with the gold you can buy your own land." Hurst said.

"True, but after some investigating, I've noticed that the area's you own just happen to be rich in metal and coal deposits, basically you're standing on a gold mine you didn't even know it. But once I have the deeds, I'll have a fortune greater than any kingdom with a 10,000 mile radius." Johan explained.

Kristoff was shocked to hear this, they're going through all this to get their hands on some papers he couldn't believe it.

"What do you want from me?" Hurst asked.

"Because sir, to get what we seek, we will first need the combination to the lock on the vault." Johan said.

"You're crazy, I will not give you the combination." Hurst said.

Johan frowned at his statement, he then reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun and placed it on the table.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear, give us the combination." He ordered.

Hurst looked at the gun, and then looked at Johan, he didn't have a lot of options, he looked to the ground real quick, but then he gave Johan a hard stare.

"You will not give you the combination, you're just going to have to kill me." He said.

Johan looked at him for a moment and then came to a decision.

"Fair enough." He said.

He instantly picked up the gun, pointed it and Hurst's head and pulled the trigger. Kristoff heard a loud bang and saw blood splatter against the wall. Johan watched and Hurst's lifeless body fell over in the chair, Kristoff stopped himself from yelling and quickly moved back, he made a silent dash for the nearest door, but unfortunately as he was running, he accidently bumped into a chair, which altered Johan.

"What was that?" He asked.

The all got up and looked for the source of the sound, Reidar held his rifle ready and inspected the door, he tested the knob and noticed it was locked, on the other side, Kristoff hoped that they won't come in. Reidar looked around the room again and then turned to Johan.

"Nothing." He said.

"Good, let's get back to the others." He said.

Reidar left the room, but Johan stopped Henrik.

"Henrik, would you be able to get the vault open?" he asked.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Henrik said.

"Excellent." He said.

Henrik left the room, before Johan left he looked around the room one more time and then left. As soon as he heard the door close, Kristoff came out of hiding and took a few deep breaths and then looked over and saw Hurst's body. When Kristoff saw him, he knew that he was dealing with some sick people, but either way he had to do something.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Ballroom, everyone was trying to remain calm, although it's pretty hard when you're surrounded by a bunch of guys holding guns on you. Elsa was trying to keep calm but was incredibly worried about herself but more importantly her sister because she had no idea what these men were going to do, all she knew was that any attempt from her would result in fatalities. Then they heard doors opening and they all turned to see Johan coming in but there was no sign of Hurst, Elsa decided to ask regardless of stupid it may sound.

"Where is Lord Hurst?" She asked standing up.

The armed surrounding them aimed their weapons at her ready to fire, but Johan simply raised his hand and they immediately put their guns down.

"Lord Hurst and I had a minor disagreement, so we retired him." He said.

Elsa was confused by that statement.

"What do you mean 'retired'?" She asked.

"I merely relinquished him of his duties and is now resting." He said.

Elsa was still confused, then she noticed Reidar standing next to Johan making a gesture. He took his hand and pointed his index finger to his head and simulated shooting a gun. Elsa realized what he meant and gasped.

"You killed him." She said as the other hostages gasped.

"Well killed is such an ugly word." Johan said.

"But you still shot him!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I didn't want to shoot him, we were in the middle of a business transaction and he chose not to cooperate." He explained.

"So you decided to kill him." Elsa pointed out.

"Not all business is clean your majesty, sometimes it gets a little dirty." He explained.

Elsa was about to say more but held her tongue because she was worried that if she said anything else, someone or even her was going to get shot, so she sat back down while glaring at Johan. Ann meanwhile was worried about Kristoff, she hadn't seen him the whole time and she wondered whether he was just out of sight, or he was hiding and trying to figure out a plan.

"Where are you Kristoff?" She asked herself.

Meanwhile, several floors above them, Kristoff was pacing back and forth in a large area which was still under construction, there were support beams, tools everywhere, in fact sections of wall were still being built and he could feel a warm breeze coming in from the night. He kept on pacing furiously while thinking over the events that had just transpired; he saw a man's brains being splattered over the wall, and he didn't do anything about it.

"What's wrong with you man, you just laid there and watched him die!" He scolded himself.

He kept replaying that scene in his head of Lord Hurst just sitting there and then being shot in the head by a madman.

"Why didn't you do anything, you could have done something." He said.

He paced for a few more seconds and then answered his own question.

"Because then you would both be dead dumbass." He said.

It made sense, if he had tried to save Hurst, they would have just killed them both, and he knew these guys were crazy, especially their leader, this Johan guy, now he didn't catch his face, but he remembers his voice. He looked the unfinished floor and tried to think of plan, he walked over the openings in the wall and looked down and he was very high up around 200 feet.

"Maybe I can scale down." He thought to himself.

However the second that left his mouth he knew it was a stupid idea so he kept thinking, but then he snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a man walking up the stairs, he knew it was one of them, so he quickly went and found a place to hide. He hid behind some boxes when the door opened, he saw a man of about his height with short light brown hair and a brown shirt with black pants and he was carrying a Winchester repeating rifle. The man walked around the room as if looking for something, Kristoff knew he wouldn't be able to take him directly because of the gun, so he needed to think about his next move. Then he noticed a large piece of 2X4 and got an idea, when the assailant's back was turned, he picked up the board and silently moved behind him ready to whack him over the head. He brought the board up ready to strike but then the man turned around and pointed his gun at Kirstoff's face.

"Not so fast." He said.

"Oh boy." Kristoff said.

"Now drop the board and put your hands up." He ordered.

Kristoff slowly placed the board on the ground and then stood up with his hands up while the man still held his gun on him.

"Okay, let's be cool." Kristoff said.

"Did you really think sneaking up on me was going to work, even without shoes on, which I don't know why you don't have any." He said.

"It's actually an interesting story." He replied.

"Shut up and get moving." He ordered.

"Okay easy now no need to do anything rash." He said.

Kristoff started to move slowly, but then suddenly through some lapse of judgment, he instantly grabbed the gun and punched the guy in the face but he quickly recovered and the two started wrestling for the gun. The struggle lasted for a few seconds then the assailant kicked him in the gut which caused him the fall to the ground, looked up and the saw that he was ready to fire. Kristoff quickly moved out of the way and barely dodged the bullets and hid behind some more boxes, the shooter slowly moved to the behind the boxes with his gun ready, but when he got there, Kristoff was gone. He looked around but then out of nowhere Kristoff jumped onto his back, the shooter tried to buck him off and Kristoff was causing him to shoot wildly, he then backed up and rammed Kristoff against the wall forcing him off. He took aim at Kristoff but he charged and grabbed him by the waist and forced them both down a flight of stairs, they rolled down and hit the ground hard. Kristoff opened his eyes and saw that he was laying on top of the shooter who was not moving, at first he thought he was unconscious, but upon further inspection he noticed that his eyes where open and his neck was bending at a weird angle, and then he realized his neck was broken.

"Oh my God I killed a guy." He said to himself.

He quickly stood up and took a look at the dead body on the floor, he was pretty shocked, he had never killed a guy before, he thought he was incapable of doing so, but after a few minutes of shock he snapped out of it and began to think.

"Alright, I took one guy, and there's about a dozen more of them downstairs, all of whom won't hesitate to kill me." He said to himself.

Hearing that out loud a feeling of dread, he was starting to panic thinking he couldn't win, but then something occurred to him.

"Holy crap Anna." He said.

Kristoff realized that Anna and Elsa were downstairs in the ballroom, and they were probably in terrible danger. He tried to shake off the panic and tried to think on the positive.

"Don't worry Elsa can handle this, she can just use her to powers to freeze them." He said.

However then he had an awful realization.

"Or what if they shot her before she could." He said.

He started to panic again, but he tried to stay calm and kept telling himself that everything was fine and he knew that there were pressing matters to deal with, like surviving and finding a way to help the hostages. He then looked down at the dead body again and started to think.

"Now what am I going to do with you." He said.

Meanwhile the hostages were waiting for their captors to make a move, at this time Johan was organizing a plan and speaking with one of his henchmen, but then Reidar comes up to him and gets his attention.

"Oskar went to check the upper levels, but no one has seen or heard from him." He reported.

"Organize a small group and find him." He said.

"Right." He said.

Reidar and two other men went to look for their missing comrade, Ann noticed this was curious.

"What do you think they're doing?" She wondered.

"I don't think that's really important right now Anna, right now we need to focus on how to get out of her." Demetri said.

Meanwhile several floors up, Kristoff was inspecting Oskar's body, rummaging through his coat to try and find something useful. He had confiscated his rifle and he also found a revolver, a Colt Peacemaker to be exact and some spare ammo, now he wasn't a firearms expert, but he's had some experience when he was younger. When he was a teenager, he had just started to sell ice in Arendelle, one day he sold ice a man and Kristoff that he was carrying a pistol and he got interested. He noticed and told him some things about guns. Interested Kristoff bought a revolver and practiced shooting, but as time moved on he got more into his business he didn't have a lot of time for it. Then after the eternal winter he started spend more time with Anna and then decided to just give it up because he didn't feel comfortable have a gun with him in the palace. Well it seemed like now would be a good time to start again, he continued to look through Oskar's coat and then he pulled out some cigars and matches.

"Hey, you know these are bad for you?" He asked even though he knew there wasn't going to be an answer.

He threw away the cigars but decided to keep the matches because they could be useful, he also looked down and his boots and decided he could use a pair. He took the boots off and tried to put them on, but he found out that they were too small.

"Great I take out the guy whose feet are as big as Anna's." He said.

He put down the boots, and left the room, but as he go to the floor below, he started hearing people coming up.

"Oh crap." He said.

He quickly went into another room just as Reidar and his men came up, the past were Kristoff was hiding and went upstairs and found Oskar's dead body.

"Who did this?" One of them asked.

"I don't know, but we should tell Johan." Another said.

They all went back to the ballroom and Reidar reported to Johan.

"We found Oskar but he's dead." He said.

"What, how?" Johan asked.

"We don't know, but his guns are missing." He said.

Johan looked at him and then started to think.

"It seems though we have an unexpected guest, Reidar would you mind finding him and giving him a proper hello?" He asked.

"Yes sir." He said.


End file.
